leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Aatrox/History
Previous Lore 1st= "Some fight for honor, some fight for glory. It matters only that you fight." - Aatrox is a legendary warrior, one of only five that remain of an ancient race known as the Darkin. He wields his massive with grace and poise, slicing through legions in a style that is hypnotic to behold. With each foe felled, Aatrox's seemingly living drinks in their blood, him and fueling his brutal, elegant campaign of slaughter. The earliest tale of Aatrox is as old as recorded history. It tells of a war between two great factions remembered only as the Protectorate and the Magelords. Over time, the Magelords won a series of crushing victories, leaving them on the brink of obliterating their sworn enemy forever. On the day of their final confrontation, the Protectorate army found themselves outnumbered, exhausted, and poorly equipped. They braced for inevitable defeat. Just when all hope seemed lost, Aatrox appeared among the ranks of the Protectorate. With but a few words, he urged the soldiers to fight to the last before throwing himself into battle. His presence inspired the desperate warriors. At first, they could only watch in awe as this unknown hero cleaved through their enemies, his body and blade moving in unison as if one being. Soon, the warriors found themselves imbued with a potent thirst for battle. They followed Aatrox into the fray, each fighting with the furious strength of ten until they had won a most unlikely victory. Aatrox vanished after that battle, but the Protectorate army's newfound fury did not. Their surprising triumph led to many more until they were able to finally return home victorious. Their countrymen hailed them as heroes, but though they had saved their entire civilization from destruction, darkness lingered in the mind of each warrior. Something within them had changed. Over time, their memories of battle faded, only to be replaced with a grim revelation: their acts of heroism were, in fact, brutal atrocities committed by their own hands. Tales like these appear among the myths of many cultures. If they are all to be believed, Aatrox's presence has changed the course of some of the most important wars in history. Though these stories remember him as a savior in dark times, Aatrox's true legacy may be a world filled with conflict and strife. Previous Splash Art Aatrox SeaHunterSkin old.jpg|1st Sea Hunter Aatrox Patch History ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 68 from . ** Base armor increased to 33 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.19 * ** Is now unstoppable during the descent. * ** Bonus attack range increased to 225 from 175. ;V7.18 * ** Now correctly keeps his empowered attack through his revive. ;V7.16 * ** On-hit effects procing against wards. ;V7.15 * General ** No longer spams encounter voiceover when moving near . ;V7.14 * ** Changed several interactions where it overwrote any spell queuing commands, instead forcing the caster to immediately begin basic-attacking once the ability completed. ;V7.8 * ** Hellbent's duration refreshes upon dealing or taking damage when attacking monsters and while active. ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. * ** Health ratio increased to % missing health}} from 5%. ;V7.6 * ** Passive effect renamed Hellbent from Blood Rush. ** Aatrox's resource bar is light red if both Hellbent and revive are active (dark red if revive is inactive) ** Is filled to 100% after Aatrox revives. * / ** Stack counter resetting after Aatrox revives. ;March 10th Hotfix * Stats ** Base health increased to 580 from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.5 * ** Maximum Blood reduced to 100 at all levels from (out of combat depletion rate unchanged) ** Blood gain changed to based on ability casts from based on health costs. ** Granting % bonus attack speed}} per 1% maximum Blood| % bonus attack speed}} at 100% maximum Blood}} ** Aatrox cleansing himself and entering stasis while reviving. ** Revive healing changed to from (+ 100% current Blood)| at 100% maximum Blood}} (duration unchanged) ** Revive cooldown reduced to from . ** Upon reaching 100% maximum Blood and for the next 4 seconds, Aatrox gains and % bonus attack speed}} but loses all Blood over the duration. Dealing or taking damage when attacking enemy champions and while Blood Rush is active grants 100% maximum Blood and refreshes the duration. * ** cost. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio changed to from . ** Grants 20% maximum on-cast. * ** 300% healing while . ** Base healing increased to from . ** Healing ratio changed to from . * ** health}} cost. ** Base bonus damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio reduced to from . ** Grants 20% maximum on-hit. * ** Health cost changed to 30 from . ** Damage type changed to physical from magic. ** Base damage changed to from . ** ratio. ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Slow changed to % from 40% at all ranks. ** Slow duration changed to 2 seconds at all ranks from . ** Grants 20% maximum on-cast. ;V5.11 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 225 at all levels. ;V5.6 * ** Grants 20% maximum per enemy champion hit. ;V4.6 * / ** Stance effect sometimes triggering after 2 basic attacks (as opposed to the intended 3) ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 18 from 14. ;V4.20 * ** Maximum Blood changed to from . ;V3.13 * ** Bonus attack speed changed to % from 50% at all levels. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V3.8 * Added }} es:Aatrox/Versiones Anteriores Category:Aatrox Category:Champion history